Sosuke Short Stories
by SoSuke40
Summary: A range of random Sosuke stories that I did one afternoon. Summary sucks, but there you go. Rated M, just in case. :D
1. Stories 1 to 5

Sosuke short stories

Story 1: Why THAT design?

Yosuke stared at Souji in shock. "Souji... what the hell...?" Yosuke pointed at the item in Souji's shopping bag, blinking every so often. Souji tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "It's a special design. Do you like it?" Souji grinned childishly. "Dude..." Yosuke face palmed himself. "Well? Do you Yosuke? I got it especially for you." Souji leaned on Yosuke lovingly. Yosuke stroked Souji's hair slowly. "It's a little... unorthodox? Why THAT design anyway?" Yosuke held Souji at arms' length and stared at him. Souji shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was funny." Souji's smile widened. Yosuke lowered his head. "It's a picture of a sausage and two balls of mash on either side of them on the front! On the back, it says: I'm bigger than I look!" Yosuke shouted in Souji's face. Most of the people in Junes looked and stared at Yosuke in shock. "Yeah! That goes for me too! I'm bigger than I look!" Yosuke shouted at the people. Everyone left the area quickly, hiding their faces because of odd nosebleeds. Yosuke sighed and Souji smirked. "I'll wear it on the camping trip." Souji said teasingly. "NO!" Yosuke's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" Souji pouted quietly. "Pouts get you nowhere. You're returning that to the store. Now." Yosuke held the bag out to Souji. Souji frowned but returned the item to the shop. Yosuke sighed to himself as he stayed in the same spot. "Then again... it might be too tight for him..." Yosuke muttered to himself. A light bulb lit up. "Hey Souji, wait!"

Story 2: Getting caught

Nanako came home a little later than usual because of her after school club. She took her shoes off and hung her jacket up on her usual peg, since she was too small to reach the others. She sighed happily and twirled around the room happily. "Everyday's great at your Junes! Everyday's great at your Junes! Everyday's great at your..." Nanako stopped singing because she heard loud noises emitting from upstairs. "Huh? What's that noise? Is that Big Bro? I wonder if he's alright." Nanako whispered to herself as she crept upstairs. She heard loud groans, cries and slaps. Nanako suddenly felt very dizzy. It wasn't because she knew what it was; it was because she was worried that Dojima was slapping Souji. Hard. Nanako decided to rush into the room so that she would catch them in the act. She rushed into the room where the noises were coming from. "Hey Dad, stop hitting Big Br-" Nanako cut herself off as she took in the sight in front of her. Souji and Yosuke were naked, Souji on top of Yosuke. Yosuke's legs were hooked over Souji's shoulders whilst Souji was knelt in front of Yosuke's backside. Nanako breathed in and out, in and out. Souji and Yosuke froze, both of their mouths open, as if they were screaming silently. "Big Bro..." Nanako whispered, hands over her mouth. Souji couldn't reply. Yosuke closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, as if it was a dream. Yosuke opened his eyes. Everyone looked at each other, then screamed. "Sorry Big Bro! Sorry Yosuke!" Nanako shut the door quickly and went into her room. "That didn't happen." Yosuke whispered to Souji.

Story 3: Happy Valentine's Day

Yosuke arrived at Souji's house, chocolates and flowers in hand. He was nervous and his hands and knees were shaking violently. "Will he like these? I'm such a joke. He's a manly man. He doesn't like stuff like this." Yosuke looked down at the ground. His hand seemed to move on its own as he knocked on the door. Yosuke stepped back in surprise, eyes wide. "What have I done? He'll answer and he'll think that I'm being feminine!" Yosuke gasped. The door opened and Yosuke blinked at the teenager in the doorway. "Hey Yosuke. Happy Valentine's." Souji smiled. He was topless, his buttons and zip undone on his trousers and his hair was tousled and messy. Yosuke's jaw dropped. "Happy Valentine's Day. I-I brought you some stuff." Yosuke stuttered. He handed over the chocolates and flowers quickly and looked away, an embarrassed look on his face. Souji smiled at the presents in his arms. He put them on the kitchen table and turned back to Yosuke in the doorway. "Well? Say something!" Yosuke closed his eyes, ready for a punch in the face. Nothing happened. Yosuke opened one eye carefully and looked at Souji. "Thank you Yosuke. It means a lot." Souji whispered, pulling Yosuke closer to him by his shirt. "S-Souji... what are you...?" Yosuke stuttered. "I want you Yosuke." Souji whispered in Yosuke's ear before pressing their lips together. It was a gentle but long kiss. Both of the boys were panting softly when they broke away from each other. "Happy Valentine's Day Souji." Yosuke muttered as he rested his head on Souji's chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Yosuke." Souji nestled his face into Yosuke's spiky hair.

Story 4: Do Not Disturb

Souji woke up, gasping and sweating profusely. He had the most intense dream ever, with Yosuke being the seme and Souji was the uke. "That was... odd." Souji whispered to himself, feeling the sweat marks on the bed. He looked at the clock. 9:30am. "It's time to get up anyway. Oh..." Souji's face crumpled in shame as he saw a large tent in his pants. "It wasn't that hot!" Souji wailed. He heard a soft knock at his door. "Big Bro? Are you awake?" Nanako whispered, her voice tired. Souji scratched the back of his head lazily. He decided that he definitely did NOT want to see anyone. He didn't want to see Nanako. He didn't want to see Dojima. He DEFINITELY didn't want to see his best friend, Yosuke. The Prince of Junes. "Yeah Nanako, I'm up. What's the matter?" Souji croaked, his voice groggy. "Um... well... Yosuke's here to see you." Nanako whispered a little louder. Souji groaned. He didn't want Yosuke to see his boner. Definitely not. He decided to tell Nanako that he didn't want to see Yosuke. He planned to say: Nanako I "...want to see Yosuke." Souji covered his mouth when he said it. "Crap! I better get up then." Souji shot up out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Okay, I'll be in the living room with Yosuke then." Nanako sang, then she skipped downstairs. Sometime later, Souji went downstairs, his boner still clearly visible. "Hi Yosuke..." Souji blushed lightly. "Hey Souji, I was wondering if-" Yosuke stopped short and stared at Souji's crotch. His face went red. "Uh... Can we go upstairs a second?" Yosuke asked, his voice quiet. Souji nodded, he knew that Yosuke saw his crotch. "Sorry Nanako-chan. We'll be back down soon." Yosuke patted Nanako's hair softly and Nanako laughed and nodded with joy. As the boys reached Souji's room, Yosuke shoved Souji on the bed and unzipped Souji's zipper carefully. "Yosuke..." Souji gasped. "Shut up. It'll be over soon." Yosuke looked Souji in the eye. "Plus, that tent was especially for me, wasn't it?" Yosuke asked, moving his face closer to Souji. "N-No..." Souji blushed deep red, but then nodded quietly. "I think about you too. Don't worry about it." Yosuke chuckled.

Story 5: New Best Friend

Yosuke put his key in the door and turned it. He entered the house without a care in the world. "Hey! I'm home!" Yosuke shouted. "I'm right here Yosuke. No need to shout." Souji came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Just wanted to let you know." Yosuke laughed, setting his bag down on the floor. Souji laughed, then went back into the kitchen. Yosuke sighed happily, then heard Souji talking in the kitchen. "Good boy, sit. Shh, don't say anything. We don't want Yosuke to know yet." Souji muttered. Yosuke was curious. He went into the kitchen, making Souji jump. "Who are you talking to Souji?" Yosuke asked quietly, looking behind Souji. Souji moved to the side, blocking Yosuke's view, smiling sheepishly. "Come on, what's there?" Yosuke grinned. "Nothing..." Souji was hiding something. "Woof, woof!" A small bark came from behind Souji. Yosuke pushed Souji aside quickly. Yosuke gasped in delight. "Oh Souji, a puppy! He's so cute!" Yosuke squealed. Souji smiled, his teeth beginning to show. "It's a present for you." Souji said shyly. "You're the best Souji!" Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji's neck and cuddled him, smiling and laughing. Souji heard panting and small barks coming from the puppy. He looked over at the pet questioningly as the puppy seemed to smile and wink at them both. "I'll be your new best friend. Through thick and thin, yeah?" The puppy seemed to say, with its eyes and its slight grin. "Thanks pup." Souji whispered. "What was that?" Yosuke unhooked his arms from Souji's neck and looked at him questioningly. "Oh, nothing. I was just sighing." Souji waved his hand vaguely. "Huh?" Yosuke grinned. "Happily. You know?" Souji winked at Yosuke. "Ah. I get it. I didn't think you'd be that happy though, just cuddling me." Yosuke blushed cutely and smiled again. "I'm happy just being with you. You and this little guy here." Souji stroked the puppy's head and stroked Yosuke's hair as a joke. "Hey! I'm not a dog!" Yosuke gasped. "But you're just as cute." Souji laughed.


	2. Stories 6 to 10

Story 6: Nothing's Sweeter

Yosuke bit on the end of pocky gently, grinning as the chocolate melted in his mouth.

"Hey, save some for me." Souji laughed as he sat on the sofa next to his best friend and boyfriend.

"No way, the pocky is mine!" Yosuke shoved the box under his top quickly, chuckling.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to take it from you by force!" Souji leaned forward and tickled Yosuke's sides, making the brunette yell and shriek with laughter.

"Hey! Stop, Souji!" Yosuke laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Can I have some pocky?" Souji asked, pinning Yosuke's hands against the arm of the sofa.

"No way." Yosuke winked at the older male hovering above him.

"I thought you might say that..." Souji said lowly, moving his head down towards Yosuke's stomach.

Souji used his teeth to pull up Yosuke's top to reveal the plain white box of pocky sticks. Yu trailed his tongue from the top of Yosuke's trousers, to his stomach, reaching the pocky box.

"Stop Souji, that tickles!" Yosuke squirmed uncontrollably.

Yu removed a stick from the box swiftly, wasting no time to eat it as he released Yosuke's hands.

"Mmm, I should do that more often." Yosuke chuckled as he removed the stick from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Hey...!" Souji started, but stopped as he felt Yosuke make their lips connect in a gentle kiss. Souji begun to move his hand up to cup Yosuke's face, but was stopped when Yosuke retracted.

"I still have a whole box to go." Yosuke whispered, walking out of the room slowly, winking at the older male sat on the sofa.

"I-I can help you with that." Souji replied, chasing after the cheeky brunette.

Story 7: Best Friend, Boyfriend

Souji was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. The only sound coming from him was his gentle and even breathing and the occasional snuffle.

Yosuke paused his muted game and watched the older male sleep. He smiled gently as he sat on the edge of Souji's futon.

He pecked Souji's forehead affectionately, earning another soft snuffle from the leader.

"You're sweet when you're asleep." Yosuke whispered.

Being an extremely light sleeper, Souji opened one eye lazily and grinned.

"What, I'm not when I'm awake?" Souji chuckled lightly.

"I never said that." Yosuke winked. Souji laughed quietly, tugging Yosuke's t-shirt, forcing him to lay next to him.

"So warm..." Souji smiled as he cuddled up to Yosuke.

"H-Hey, that kind of tickles." Yosuke started squirming, until he felt a hand stroke his back gently. "Alright, I'll stop..."

"Good. Now go to sleep." Souji commanded. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll be cranky and aggravated tomorrow. Good night." Souji gathered enough energy to lean over Yosuke and quickly give him a kiss good night.

"'Night..." Yosuke mumbled, turning over and cuddling Souji. The older male smiled and cuddled Yosuke back.

"Love you Hanamura."

"Love you too."

Story 8: Musician's Fingers

"Hmm..." Yosuke stared at his yellow electric guitar a little nervously. He hadn't touched the thing in months.

"Do you remember how to play?" Souji asked as he watched Yosuke from the sofa.

"Kind of. It's been a while, so it won't sound great." Yosuke picked up the guitar and tried strumming it. Both he and Souji cringed. "Ouch, that doesn't sound healthy."

"Try tuning it?" Souji suggested, a little hesitantly.

"Haha, very funny." Yosuke rolled his eyes, words dripping with sarcasm.

"No, honestly."

"I know what to do, it's just that I can't be bothered." Yosuke sighed as he replaced the instrument lazily.

Yosuke sat next to his friend on the sofa tiredly, earning a soft chuckle from his friend.

"Lazy, lazy Hanamura. I was so excited to hear you play as well." Souji sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"W-Well, if you really want to hear it, I'll try." Yosuke grabbed his guitar again and began to tune it. It was a slow and tedious process.

"Play something for me." Souji crossed his legs and put his head on his hands childishly.

So Yosuke strummed out the first song that came into his head. A soft and gentle tune, the first song he ever learnt to play on guitar. Souji watched, astounded that his clumsy best friend could play something to sweet and meaningful.

When Yosuke had finished, his single audience member applauded politely, grinning.

"That was sweet." Souji grinned.

"It was the first song I ever learnt on guitar." Yosuke coloured considerably, whilst adding: "It was a song I wrote for you."

"For... me?" Souji blinked at his friend. A smile grew on his face. "I love it. I'll have to return the favour."

Story 9: Distance Doesn't Matter To Us

"Distance doesn't matter to us. Even when we're apart, we're still friends!" Yosuke shouted to his departing friend.

Souji gave a small nod to everyone, but gave Yosuke a sad look and waved a little.

"I love you Souji."

"I love you Yosuke."

They both whispered as they began to text to each other.

_I can't believe you're gone Leader._

_I wish I did not have to leave. I miss everyone._

_Everyone misses you._

_Including you, Yosuke?_

_Me, especially. You changed my life, you know._

_You told me. Is it true, or did you just say that to make me feel better?_

_It came from the bottom of my heart Partner._

_Well, I have something to tell you Yosuke, I just don't know how to tell you._

_You can tell me anything._

_Ever since I moved into Inaba, I've always liked you, so now that I have the chance, I just wanted to say that... I love you._

_Souji, ever since you saw me crash my bike into a lamppost, I always knew that we'd have a friendship like no one else's. I always knew that I loved you._

_Really?_

_Honestly._

_How can we love each other now? We're so far away._

_...Distance doesn't matter to us. Even when we're apart, we're still friends. Right?_

_Right._

Story 10: Paradichlorobenzene x Anti-chlorobenzene

"Hanamura, you suck!"

"Take Junes down, they're killing family businesses!"

"They're such jerks, trying to run everyone out of business."

"Saki didn't even like you!"

"SHUT UP!" Yosuke screamed, fists clenched. "I'm sick of everyone blaming me, telling me I suck, when none of this is my fault!"

"Yeah you guys, back off." Souji was behind Yosuke, scowling at everyone. "It's all anger and jealousy."

"I'll show you anger and jealousy...!"

"Woah, hold on, don't go fighting _him, _fight the Hanamura kid."

"You're right. Everyone! Get him!"

"No, don't come near me!" Yosuke hissed, holding his hands up in desperation.

"I hate you guys." Souji muttered under his breath. "Quit bullying him, it's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! If he didn't move here, we wouldn't be ready to kick ass today."

"That's still not his fault, he didn't have a choice in it." Souji reasoned.

"Everyone, go home. Leave me alone." Yosuke whimpered. "I've had enough."

"We haven't! Right everyone?!"

"RIGHT!"

"I'm sick of you bastards! Fuck off or I'll make you!" Yosuke shouted at the crowd.

"Yosuke, calm down. They piss me off too but..."

"I'm not calming down Partner, I've had enough."

"So have we." A protester removed a gun from their pocket aiming at Yosuke.

"Do it." Yosuke hissed. "I'm not scared of you."

The sound of the gun ricocheted off of every wall and into the ears of everyone within a mile of there.

Falling to the ground slowly, Yosuke reached out to Souji, his smile cheery, despite the blood escaping his mouth.

"Well, nice knowing you Partner. Say hi to everyone, okay? And... I'm sorry." And with that, Yosuke fell to the ground unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Souji asked quietly. "Why?!" Souji shouted at the protester.

"It needed to be done."

"Tch." Was all Souji could say before carrying the dead Yosuke Hanamura away from the scene. He wasn't going anywhere specific, just somewhere away from there.

_It's difficult, it's sad it's regrettable, that I want to stop, and yet I'm not even allowed to do that, but only keep on losing more and more. It's too painful, it's too detestable, it's futile, that I want to erase all, abandon anything and everything, fly off and make a clamorous outcry._

_For what do I sing? Paradichlorobenzene. I just sing without understanding why, Paradichlorobenzene. Yes, I ran, seeking the answers, Paradichlorobenzene. Though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach._


End file.
